


Goody-Two-Shoes

by TheAuthorWhoWrote



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Ben’s Smile, Evie is thinking about Ben, F/M, Fluff, Midnight, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorWhoWrote/pseuds/TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: Ben, as seen through Evie’s eyes.





	Goody-Two-Shoes

She’s awake, it’s _midnight_; her pink covers covering her body as she stares up at the ceiling in the dark.

_He’s_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _the_ _death_ _of_ _her_.

His smile, so _charming_; he has _no_ _right_... no right to look like that whenever he bears his teeth.

_Perfect_.

It’s _stupid_, _he’s_ _stupid_—

Damned smile.

Evie watches him, when he does the even smallest of tasks to the biggest of them. He always has the best of other people’s intentions at heart— _**never**_ _**once**_ _**is**_ _**he**_ _**selfish**_.

It makes her _sick_, _it_ _makes_ _her_ _smile_.

He’s _too_ good, it’s almost _sickening_ at times; that’s why she gave him her favorite nickname: “_Goody_-_Two_-_Shoes_” It was a jab at a jest at first, until she really started to see how good the young king could be.

He once gave the coat off his back to a lost boy; fresh from the isle... Evie isn’t sure Ben asked him his name before he did it.

And the thing that made her heart flutter at his action, was the fact that it was _snowing_ outside.

He still stood out there with a smile and greeted them like he _wasn’t_ standing in almost _below_ _zero_ _weather_. 

He spent the next week _sick_; still trying to get _more_ kids here before the weather got too bad to transfer more.

_ Selfless_ _bastard_.

_She_ _sees_ _him_ every day, working his hardest to get every kid from off that isle, she watches him as he stresses himself out and overworks himself. _She_ _sees_ _him_ as he rakes a hand through his honey brown hair when things get overwhelming, _she_ _sees_ _him_ when a relieved grin spreads across his face when he recieves news that new kids had arrived.

_ She_ _sees_ _him_, even when he’s too tired to stand, _yet; _he sets his own ailing health aside and greets every kid with a smile; making them feel at home. He _never_ once lets them see how much he puts himself through just to get them there.

_ It’s_ _ludicrous_—

_Absolutely_ _insane_; _Crazy_...

It’s _**wrong**_ to _fall_ for your best friend’s ex.

Yet, when he flashes that damned smile, sometimes being wrong feels right.

Ben _isn’t_ normal, not by a long shot.

He’s selfless.

He overworks himself.

He’s _never_ selfish.

He’s _too_ nice it’s almost _sickening_.

He doesn’t have _any_ fashion-sense.

He’s _too_ good; _entirely_ _too_ _good_, he’s bad for her.

He’s a great king— one of the _greatest_ she will ever see in her lifetime.

He’s a hero to his people; _to_ _**her**_.

A hero with a _stupid_, _gorgeous_ smile—

A smile graces her pink lips.

It figures why she’s _madly_ in love with him.

“You selfless bastard.” She whispers into the midnight air.


End file.
